Skype, Interrupted
by thankyouglee
Summary: (Kind of) Fill for GKM. Phone sex/masturbation/toys-objects were the parts I actually read. Our Girls are apart but wanna be together. My first ever-anything on FF. Thanks for reading!


Santana and Brittany were growing up.

The edge wasn't off their take-me-against-a-wall high school sex life, but jobs and bills and Santana's travel schedule demanded some changes. Santana's legal career as an advocate for immigrant justice was taking off, and her frequent flier miles as well. Though occasionally Brittany joined her on flights (and in-flight bathrooms), more often than not, Santana traveled alone. Which wasn't all bad for their sex life.

Facebook messaging:

S: This flight has Wi-Fi. Hi honey!

B: Mmmmm…

S: Mmmmm what?

B: I was just thinking about you…

S: Really? About me…?

B: Naked. And wet.

S: Whoa, hello seatmates!

B: I'm in bed…alone…naked

S: **moaning** oh. My. God.

B: touching myself just lightly…

S: where?!

B: thinking of you…

B: wouldn't you like to know?

B: imagining your tongue…

S: mm-hm, licking across your neck…

S: sucking on your ear…

B: you are so fucking hot

S: hold on- I gotta go into the bathroom!

****WiFi signal lost*****

The bathroom lines were long, and Santana couldn't get the relief she needed, or give Britt the satisfaction she craved. She and her throbbing body left the plane and took a cab to the quaint, tiny hotel with the elderly activist she admired, respected, and desperately wished were someone else's roommate.

B: San, you there?

S: Yeah…me and Rosalia.

S: Wish YOU were here.

B: Me too.

B: So…wanna finish what we started?

S: I can't babe…she's sleeping right here, and this room is the size of a shoebox.

S: I don't know how I'm gonna sleep. But tomorrow night? She's out! ;)

B: Can't wait, babe. Tell you what…I won't touch myself til I talk to you. Skype me kay?

S: uhhhh…YES! But please don't use the words "touch" and "yourself" before that!

Santana can't stop thinking about it. All day, stimulating work aside, the dull pounding between her legs reminds her what the evening brings. She feigns jet lag, graciously denies dinner plans, and vibrates with frustration as her roommate prepares to go out. "Can I bring you something, Santana?" "No thanks – I'll just pick something up next door or call for a delivery. You have fun! Enjoy your night on the town!"

Skype call:

Hi Britt… FINALLY…we're alone!

San honey, I want to see you. Can't you video chat me?

Sorry sweetie, my laptop's at home. But PLEASE…God…I'm so horny for you

Mm, me too babe. Just a sec. I'm getting out of the bathtub. How was your day?

Great, great. The presentations are really interesting. I'm glad I made the trip. _Wait!_ Bathtub? Now what are you doing?

Mmmm….rubbing myself.

With your fingers?

With the blue toy.

Oh, God. The freakishly huge, larger-than-life penis, blue toy?

Yup. Sliding it inside me…just a little bit. Slow… don't you wish the other end were in you?

Godddd yes, ok. I'm sliding my fingers through myself. Britt, I'm so wet for you I need a towel under me. I've been wet for two days. You better buy me new panties for Christmas, cause I've ruined all the ones I brought. I'm rubbing myself…

Hey, don't get ahead of yourself there, Santana. Those are my fingers…slow it down. You know you like it when I enter just the tips into you… that's right. Slide in and out, just a little.

Yeah, well, how are you? Cause I think you want me to _fuck you hard._

(grunts and moans and a faint slapping sound)

Uh huh, that's right Brittany! _Uhh! Uhh! Uhh! _I am slamming that blue cock into your wet pussy! _Uhh! Uhh! Mmmm! Mmmm! _Santana slides two fingers into herself and rhythmically thrusts hard onto them, imagining the feel of the blue giant sliding and slamming into Brittany's dripping hole. She flips over onto her stomach, trying to manage holding the phone and rubbing her clit while keeping both fingers deep inside her wet vagina. The pressure feels great, but she can't manage everything and her clit cries out for attention.

_Santana! _Ohhh…keep fucking me! Hard! _Make that fucking-me noise again! Please!_

Brittany's moans turn into mewling, high pitched cries as Santana accompanies her thrusting with grunts. _Putting! The! Fuck! Into! You!_ _Uhh! Uhh! Harder! Take it all, I am fucking you so hard! _Santana's breathing grows rough, her body putting forth energy as if Brittany were actually underneath her. She imagines the huge strap-on sliding in and out of Britt, raising and thrusting her hips repeatedly, circling with each thrust the way Brittany loves to be fucked. Santana closes her eyes and imagines her love's face beneath her. The cries get faster and more high-pitched. Brittany is closing in on her peak.

_**Yes – fucking – me! Aaaaaaahhhhh! I'm coming Santana!**_

Brittany's keening groans are the best reward Santana's ever heard, and Brittany, lost in her orgasm, just keeps squeaking out the sexy sounds. Desperate for relief, Santana shifts fingers and phone, but juggling plus her unbelievable wetness keep her body wound up and craving its release. Suddenly she leaps off the bed and grabs her vibrating toothbrush. Holding the phone in her teeth, Santana presses the 'on' button, sloppily wets her clit with extra juices, and presses the back of the toothbrush head to her aching clit. With one hand, she's able to slide two fingers back inside and begin serious thrusting. God, finally, there's light at the end of this hot, wet tunnel.

_Uh, Britt, you're fucking – me- so – hard! Oh! Oh! Oh! _Biting her lower lip between her teeth, Santana bears down with her hips, fucking that finger/toothbrush head combo as if her life depends on it. Because really? It does, at this point.

Brittany finally comes back to earth: _Baby! I'm so sorry. Yeah – fucking you HARD, can you feel me? Fuck – uh – uh – uh! _Brittany's grunts push Santana higher as she imagines her love's smell and the feel of the strap-on slamming into her. Pressing the vibrating head of the brush hard and thrusting her fingers deep, Santana comes crying onto her fingers, riding the brush head to a second orgasm. _Oh BRITT! Fuck, it feels so good! Fuck! I'm coming HARD onto you! Ahh! Ahh! _

After a few minutes, Santana falls back into the pillows, breathing hard and listening to her pounding heart and breathing. After a moment she hears Brittany's breath, even at this distance, syncing into rhythm with her own.

San? That was awesome.

Mmmm…yeah, babe. Thanks. Definitely worth the wait. How're you?

So, so good. I kept feeling you fucking me. I came so hard. That sexy talk was really, really good. I just enjoyed it so much. Sorry I didn't talk more…

It's okay, Britt. Believe me – the sounds you made were plenty hot. I love listening to you.

So … it took you a little longer than usual to come, babe. What finally did it for you?

Santana chuckles sheepishly.

Honestly, Britt? I had a little help…

Wait, you took a vibrator on the plane?

Noooo….can you guess?

What, your toothbrush or something?

Yup. I just – needed a little help getting over the edge.

I'm so glad, Santana. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. You won't need any toothbrushes. My tongue is so ready for your body.

Ooookay Britt! I can't do another round, and I am definitely feeling you again. Gotta get in the shower. My roomie's gonna be back soon.

Okay, honey. I'm sorry. I'm giving you a big hug and kiss. Sleep well. Call when your plane lands. I love you.

Love you too, Britt.


End file.
